dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostalgia Critic vs Michael Rosen
2018-07-29 (2).png|My original NC vs Rosen.png|ZackAttackX's very noice TN. Nostalgia Critic VS Michael Rosen DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14's TN. Nostalfia Critic vs Michael Rosen '''is GalactaK's 8th DBX. It features critic Nostalgia Critic going up against popular children's writer and poet Micael Rosen. Both of these will use meme powers. '''Description YouTube vs YouTube! Meme spawning critic vs YTP! Both of these are intelligent, but is the critic going to make Rosen taste the rainbow or will the Skyfoogle-owning writer make our YouTuber keel over and die? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSED DBX FIGHT The Nostalgia Critic was wandering in a film store, when he found a film that he had never seen before. Its mane was: Michael Rosen vs the Gang of Hackney. Nostalgia Critic: Well, sounds interesting. After buying it, he went home. Starting up another video, he was just about to start saying his catchphrase when: Whoosh! He was sucked into the film. This didn't stop him from taking a few of his weapons with him, though. Meanwhile, Michael Rosen was busy taking his pet skyfoogle for a walk. He had defeated the gang of Hackney, murdered his fat sister and outsmarted Officer Fiddle-Diddle. Nothing could go wrong. Since he'd defeated the Gang of Hackney, he'd had his criminal record cleared. But, what he didn't expect was for a person to fall down from the sky! Michael, seeing the cap, instantly asked: Michael Rosen: Harrybo! Harrybo? Harrybo Scheddle, it's me, Michael! Harrybo was Michael's best friend. Michael wasn't expecting a reply from Harrybo from all the way across the park. Harrybo: What is it, Michael? Need someone to buy you a bag of plums? Michael Rosen: *facepalms* I don't care Harrybo! He then realised. If that's Harrybo, then who's that lying on the ground? The critic got up. he dusted himself down before he noticed the man in front of him. Nostalgia Crtitic: Who the hell are you? Michael Rosen: Hello! My name is the Michael Rosen! The critic lost it. He pulled out his handgun while having an angry outburst. This caused an explosion near Michael's general direction. Telling some passer-by called Mervin to hold on to his Skyfoogle for him, Michael proclaimed Michael Rosen: I will feed your remains to the ducks! Nostalgia Critic: Bring it! HERE WE GO!!! Michael rushed forward to try and punch the Critic to the floor, but misses miserably. The Critic, on the other hand hits with his handgun right in the back of Michael's back. Michael takes the bullet out, not giving much. He then promptly takes out his machine gun that he'd taken from the Gang of Hackney and starts shooting at Nostalgia Critic, who fires his own bullets in return. However, Michael's bullets began to run out. Michael Rosen: Oh no! This is horrible! The critic then shot a couple more times with Rosen hiding behind a hedge. As soon as the Nostalgia Critic noticed his adversary peeping out from behind the hedge, he used a firebending technique, setting the bush on fire. Michael Rosen: *to the Critic* No blasphemy! *to everyone else* Watch out everybody! The bush is really hot! Nostalgia Critic: Hypocritical piece of sh*t! The Critic put his handgun away and pulled out a baseball bat and a lightsaber. He knocked Rosen over the head, drawing blood. He tried using the lightsabre, only to get purple plum sauce thrown on to his face. Tasty as it was, he still wiped it off, not noticing his lightsaber short-circuit. Noticing just in time, he threw it at the Michael Rosen, knocking him into... a Prius. If there's one thing Michael hated, it was Priuses. He lifted it up, and threw it at Nostalgia Critic, who tried to knock it back with his bat, forgetting the important thing. His bat was just a regular bat and, as such, it smashed on impact. Seeing this as his chance to help Rosen, Harrybo (remember him?) rushed off to the plum store. Harrybo: Hello there. I'd like 12 bags of slimy and rock-hard plums. Unfortunately for Harrybo, his frind was stuck under the Prius, since Nostalgia Critic had an anger outburst, firing the car onto Michael Rosen. Michael thought it was all over. It is now! Harrybo threw a plum at the car, causing it to fall off Michael. Throwing his friend the Plum Launcher and some ammo, Harrybo gave Michael a "Best of luck" before running off. The Critic, seeing his nemesis upright, pulled his handgun back out and fired again and again and again. This was all for naught. Michael's plums knocked them all out of the air and, eventually, the gun into a pond. His gun had been fed to the ducks. Suddenly, cowardice came over the Critic like wildfire. Nostalgia Critic: Spare me! Please! Michael Rosen: *''facepalms* I don't care. Keel over and die.'' The Critic slumped to the floor, dead as a doorknob. Michael Rosen: And everything was lovely. Conclusion This game's winner is: Michael Rosen! Trivia * This GalactaK's first battle to feature an Internet personality/meme. * This technically the second of GalactaK's battles where the winner wins thanks to outside help, the first being Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki. * Michael Rosen says 'No blasphemy' in reference to the burning bush in the Torah and Bible, holy books of the Jews and Christians. Michael himself is Jewish, or, at least, born into a Jewish family. Next Time 'Hwargh!' 'I am Groot.' Chewbacca vs Groot! Category:GalactaK Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Internet Shows Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs